


семь дней

by bageleburro01



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Historical eras, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bageleburro01/pseuds/bageleburro01
Summary: их путешествие продлилось семь дней.
Relationships: Lai Guanlin/Lee Daehwi





	1. его история

Гуаньлинь почти доволен своей жизнью. Не сказать, что она была той самой, в которую он бы хотел возвращаться всегда, после смерти, но он очень ценил всё то, что для него сделали и делают до сих пор, стараясь отдавать благодарности своему господину сполна. 

О своём детстве парень мало что помнил. О родителях тоже. Но он очень хорошо помнил тот день, когда его у них забрали. 

Стояла жара невыносимая, в такие дни Линь не любил сидеть дома. Непоседливость десятилетнего ребёнка играла свою роль, посему Лай любил гулять у воды, как все нормальные дети. С ними у него проблем не возникало, он уживался с детьми из соседних домов, они вместе гуляли по окрестностям, купались в реке или просто игрались. Это было обычное беззаботное детство. 

Его родители были совершенно обычными, он тоже. Они, как и всё тогдашнее население Тайоана, работали во благо племени, делились тем, что сами взрастили на свой земле. Такая жизнь нравилась Гуаньлиню, она казалась ему правильной. 

Переломный момент для его судьбы случился, когда к их поселению снова приехали гости. Гуаньлинь не помнит, когда эти люди стали приезжать на их остров. Мама говорит, что они появились ещё до того, как он родился. Впрочем, его это никак не трогало, но он следил за тем, как эти люди постепенно начинали обживать их землю. 

В тот день, когда он вернулся домой, его отец и мама собирали вещи. Они сказали, что племя решило перебраться в горы, что бы не мешать гостям с материка. Линю казалось, что это именно они виноваты в том, что его племя вынужденно переехать. Глупый и несмышленый, он полез на рожон, пробрался в лагерь гостей и устроил шумиху. 

Как оказалось потом, Гуаньлинь очень приглянулся тогдашнему капитану и он уговорил родителей парня, что бы тот поехал с ним в империю Мин. Гуаньлинь не знал, что такое империя Мин, и уходить от родителей не хотел, но его никто не спросил. Его просто посадили в корабль и повезли, а мальчик, принявший такой поворот судьбы, дожидался, когда он наконец-то ступит на землю. 

Это было в однатысяча триста восемьдесят втором году. 

Маленького, его обучили китайскому языку, счету, письму и базовым методам защиты. Позднее, он начал оттачивать свои умения, он уже тогда был благодарен своему господину - капитану, что вытащил его с теперь уже, казалось, далёкого острова, который всё китайцы называли Даюанем, а Лай единственный называл его Тайоанем. Он часто скучал по своим родителям, но понимал, что он никогда их больше не увидит. У господина не было детей, он всего себя отдавал политике, военным связям и путешествиям в неизведанные земли. Он часто рассказывал о своих поездках Линю, который постоянно оставался в империи Мин, учился и ждал, когда приедет его господин, что бы рассказать что-нибудь новое.

Ближе к тому времени, когда Гуаньлиню исполнялось пятнадцать лет, его господин решил отправится в ещё одну страну. По его рассказам, она звалась Чосон. Лай просто очень хотел туда съездить. Вообще, его мечтой было, как господин, разъезжать по разным странам. Его манили приключения, он хотел побывать в каждом уголке Земли, а потом со спокойной душой отправится на небо, к звёздам. Так хочет господин, если верить его рассказам. А Гуаньлинь не может им не верить. 

Какова была его радость, когда господин разрешил ему поехать с ним в Чосон. Казалось, что ничего лучше быть не может. 

Они приехали в Тэгу, как назывался город на юго-востоке страны. Глаза парня, казалось, постоянно хотели ухватить каждую соринку, запомнить каждый кусочек его первого путешествия. Хотелось запечатлеть в памяти надолго, а потом вспоминать, когда будет скучно. Но у этого путешествие тоже была темная сторона. 

Господин решил наведаться в одно поместье, как он говорил, там жили родственники самого императора, его младший брат и его семья. Пусть они и не жили в столице, но они тоже носили фамилию Ли и были уважаемыми людьми в городе. Любопытству Линя не было предела, но он старался выглядеть сдержанным, что бы другие не подумали, что он тупица. 

Владелец поместья, господин Ли, захотел взять Лая под опеку, что, судя по лицу капитана, сразу же ему не понравилось, но он не смог отказать члену королевской семьи. Всё было ясно, Гуаньлинь интересный, он в далёкого острова, знает много, а ещё успел побывать в империи Мин за свои недолгие годы жизни. Как капитан сказал позже, он знал, что Линь многим приглянется, поэтому не брал его с собой в путешествия. 

Расставаться с прежним господином было тяжело, но, опять же, у Гуаньлиня не было выбора, ему пришлось остаться в Тэгу. 

Снова началось обучение. Его учили читать, говорить, считать, писать на корейском. Парень чувствовал, что у него начинается что-то вроде новой жизни. С ним обходились строго, почти так же как в империи Мин, но тут не было господина, который бы рассказывал бы ему истории о путешествиях. Первые месяцы он чувствовал себя ужасно тоскливо, его даже близко не подпускали к той части поместья, где жил его новый господин и его приближенные. Всё, что он о нём узнал, он узнал из уст тех, кто постоянно с ним контактирует и живёт рядом с Лаем. 

Ему сказали, что у господина Ли есть двое сыновей.


	2. семнадцать

Каждый день в году, не считая двадцать третий день девятого месяца (это считалось его днём рождения), Гуаньлинь жил по расписанию. Он вставал, умывался, ел и учился, после чего снова ел и спал. Никого разнообразия.

В империи Мин у него не было друзей, он не общался ни с кем, кроме своего господина, а здесь, в Чосон, он нашел тех людей, которых может назвать друзьями. Самым лучшим его другом был Сонхо — обычный парнишка, на год младше самого Линя, он также жил в том поместье и был совершенно таким же, как Гуаньлинь. Кроме него были ещё хённимы, которые всё это время обучали его, рассказывали тонкости жизни в этом месте.

С того времени, когда Лай жил в империи Мин, мог слушать рассказы бывшего господина, прошло два года. Гуаньлиню теперь семнадцать и он может вести себя достойно, защитить ближнего. Он, конечно, не достиг уровня стражи, но ему это и не нужно. Главное, что он может постоять за себя, а не стоять и хлопать глазами, как он делал раньше. Он даже перерос своих хённимов, хотя в росте не было никакого смысла.

Так же он научился хорошо разговаривать по-корейски. Всё говорило о его росте. Но он всё ещё ждал. А чего, неизвестно. Он знал, что когда-нибудь, он встретится с господином Ли, но что тогда случится, он не мог даже представить. Что вообще случается со всеми, кто обучается в дали от основного поместья? Он знал, что девушки становятся прачками и кухарками, а кем становятся парни? Стражниками? Вопросов было много, а ответов хённимов конкретно не хватало, но это не сильно печалило парня, он просто решил ждать. Что ещё он мог сделать в подобной ситуации?

Наконец-то настал тот день. Гуаньлинь может сказать точно, что было облачно, Сонхо думал, что к вечеру пойдет дождь. Они сидели в дворике, просто разговаривали, сидя над навесом. Неожиданно, Сонхо прервал свою речь и тыкнул пальцем куда-то влево.

— Сокхун-аджосси идёт. — сказал парень. Действительно, мужчина идёт прямо к ним. Да ещё и так быстро, что подол его топхо разлетается в разные стороны, открывая вид на штаны. Не очень хороший вид, но чуть лучше, чем напряжённое лицо старшего. У того обязательно есть, что сказать. Но кому? Сонхо или Гуаньлиню?

Сокхун-аджосси был тем самым человеком, которого господин Ли посылал за всяческими мелочами. Все знали Сокхуна и ценили его за доброту и честность. Другие люди, работающие близ господина, такими качествами не обладали.

В итоге, Сокхун дошёл до парней, которые остались сидеть под навесом, и посмотрел на Сонхо. Гуаньлинь сразу же подумал, что мужчина пришел к его другу, но его следующая фраза заставила его передумать.

— Сонхо, зайди внутрь. — просит тот, глядя теперь уже на Гуаньлиня. Сонхо ничего не остается, он поднимается, подходит к двери дома, кидая в друга взгляд, который означает что-то вроде «потом расскажешь», и скрывает за дверью. Лай поворачивается лицом к учителю. — Тебя зовёт господин Ли. — объявляет и потом говорит ещё что-то, наверно опять сетует на то, что парень замарал колени, но тот не слушает.

Сказать, что он ошарашен, ничего не сказать. Юноша сразу же вскакивает, от чего Сокхун немного пугается, и всем своим видом показывает «вот он я, ведите меня». Старший приобнимает парня за плечи и ведёт в ту сторону поместья, где обычно обитал господин Ли и его семья.

Сюда Гуаньлинь ходил всего раз, когда был гостем, но с первого взгляда может сказать, что здесь убираются более тщательнее, чем в части, в которой живут подчинённые. И дом у господина Ли намного краше, соответственно.

Пока они шли к самому дому, Гуаньлинь заметил, что в беседке сидел мальчик, чуть младше его самого и разговаривал с каким-то мужчиной. Видимо Сокхун заметил, куда смотрит Лай, поэтому поспешил объяснить

— Это младший сын господина — Уджин. У него сейчас занятия, мы не будем ему мешать. — говорит старший и подталкивает Линя ближе к дому.

Они немного проходят под навесом, пока Сокхун не открывает одну из дверей и не заталкивает туда парнишку. В помещении сразу же можно увидеть ряд книжных полок, но Лаю не дают их сильно рассмотреть, а отводят дальше. За столом сидит господин Ли, каким юноша его помнит с первой встречи. Черные длинные волосы, как у всех авторитетных людей, редкая борода и дорогие одежды. От вышитого золотыми нитями топхо юноша даже рефлекторно прикрыл глаза, но после сразу же открыл. Сокхун и Гуаньлинь кланяются, а последний удивленно смотрит на то, как господин встаёт из-за стола, кланяется и садится обратно. Лаю казалось, что господин не должен был кланяться своим слугам. На пару минут в комнате воцаряется тишина, но мужчина за столом обрывает её.

— Гуаньлинь, садись. Сокхун, можешь идти. — обращается к разным людям мужчина, но всё происходит точно так. Сокхун выходит, закрыв за собой двери, а парень сначала ищет, куда присесть, после чего, обнаружив небольшой стул у противоположной столу стене, садится на него и ждёт, когда господин Ли снова начнет говорить.

— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя не помолчать позвал? — начинает мужчина, а Лай внимательно слушает. — Тебе уже шестнадцать…

— Семнадцать, господин. — поправляет парень.

— Тебе уже семнадцать, — продолжает господин Ли, совсем не обидевшись, — а это значит, что ты достаточно долго обучался. Изначально я хотел отправить тебя в стражники, но появилось одно дело для тебя. — после этих слов Гуаньлинь конкретно напрягся. — Мой старший сын должен скоро отбывать в Ханян, в дворец моего брата. Племянника императора, так или иначе, должны подстерегать опасности, поэтому он не может отправится один. Отправить стражника я с ним не могу, это будет привлекать слишком много внимания, а визит назначен тайный. А ты идеально подходишь, ты неприметный, хоть и иностранец, ты можешь защитить моего сына, если что случится. Рискованное приключение для тебя, в твоём возрасте, понимаю, поэтому можешь просить, что хочешь. Могу даже отпустить. — заканчивает мужчина, а Линь сидит на стуле и пытается осознать. Только что ему выпала прекрасная почесть, отказаться от такого шанса трудно, несмотря на трудности, с которыми он может столкнуться.  


После разговора с господином, Лай возвращается в общую хижину, где его сразу же перехватывает Сонхо. Они садятся на то место, где Сокхун потревожил их покой, — под навес — и старший рассказывает всё Сонхо. По секрету, как лучшему другу, он ему доверяет.

— Ну, это, конечно, классно. А вообще видел этого старшего сына? — интересуется друг, опираясь плечом о каркас навеса.

— Нет. — честно отвечает тот. — Я видел только младшего. Сокхун сказал, что его зовут Уджин.

— А про старшего сына он ничего не говорил?

— Говорят, что его зовут Дэхви и он прекраснее, чем невинная девица. — раздается за их спинами.

Парни сразу же поворачиваются и видят Минхёна, что возвышается над ними, словно это они в чем-то провинились, а не он.

Минхён — это один из тех самых хённимов, которые помогли Гуаньлиню освоиться в день его появления. Минхёну парень всегда был благодарен, тот научил его разговаривать на корейском, в то время, пока остальные не могли вообще с ним заговорить, так как не понимали ни капли китайского.

— Подслушивать — не хорошо. — подмечает Лай, глядя на хёна снизу вверх.

— Я не говорил, что я хороший. — отвечает тот и садится между Сонхо и Гуаньлинем. — Хорошо подумал? Ты ведь можешь и умереть, опыта совсем мало. Толка от тебя мало. — возмущается Минхён, хотя на самом деле знает, что Линь справиться. Он делает это только для вида.

— Я хорошо подумал. — отвечает юноша и смотрит куда-то в никуда. — И вообще, как парень может быть красив, как невинная девица?


	3. милый господин

Оказывается, может. Гуаньлинь думал, что это всё неудавшаяся шуточка Минхёна, но он собственными глазами убедился в этом. Но обо всём по порядку. 

День, что следовал после того, когда Лай говорил с господином Ли, не был насыщенным на события или действия, но был богат разговорами. В основном все эти разговоры крутились около одной темы - похода Гуаньлиня к господину. Разговоры на эту тему у парня прошли со всеми его знакомыми, будь то хорошие или плохие. В основном, больше всех на эту тему говорил именно Сонхо. Он постоянно задавал вопросы, на большую часть которых парень ответить не мог, рассуждал о каких либо эпизодах ещё не начавшегося путешествия и вообще вел себя так, будто это его попросили составить компанию старшему сыну господина, о чём ему неоднократно намекали, но он видимо был слишком увлечённым. Было ясно видно, что Сонхо тоже ждёт то время, когда он перестанет учиться и его позовут к господину.

Под конец дня, когда они уже лежали на своих футонах и пытались уснуть, у Сонхо проскочил интересный и очень хороший вопрос. 

— А зачем этому Дэхви вообще нужно ехать в Ханян? — спрашивает младший, смотря в потолок. 

Гуаньлинь поднимается с футона и смотрит на друга.

— Я не знаю. Господин Ли сказал, что у них должен состояться секретный разговор. — отвечает юноша и смотрит уже не на Сонхо, а на Минхёна, который садился на футоне, соседним с футоном Сонхо. 

— Дэхви уже семнадцать, так? Младшей дочери императора недавно исполнилось шестнадцать. Возмо... — начинает говорить он, но Сонхо быстро вскакивает с футона. 

— Хочешь сказать, что он едет свататься с императорской дочерью? — снова задаёт вопрос младший. 

— Возможно. 

— Но ведь обычно же обо всём договариваются родители и невеста первее едет к жениху... — встревает в разговор Лай. Ему можно, этот разговор, между прочим, непосредственно касается его жизни.

— Так и есть. — соглашается его друг. 

— Вы сейчас понимаете, что этими разговорами уподобляетесь прачкам, что разносят слухи по поместью? Живо спать. — не вынес Минхён, видимо пожалев, что вообще начал этот разговор. 

Все трое легли на свои футоны, но только Гуаньлинь не мог уснуть очень долгое время. Он много думал о том, что с ним может произойти в путешествии. От него он мог ещё отказаться и просто пойти в стражу, как изначально планировал господин Ли, но теперь он был на сто пятьдесят процентов из ста уверен, что отправится в путешествие, даже если господский сын окажется той ещё занозой. Он не может упустить свой шанс, получить дар от господина, только вот, что он попросит, он ещё не придумал. 

Утром следующего дня было тихо, радовало солнце, такое редкое в осеннее время года. Гуаньлинь занимался своими повседневными делами, Сонхо делал тоже самое, витая в облаках, а хённимы куда-то подевались. Впрочем, неважно, Линь и Сонхо давно могут обойтись и без них.

Ближе к полудню, когда они оба собирались покушать и уже шли на общую кухню, они опять заметили Сокхуна, который шел к ним. Лай даже проверил, посмотрел назад, но там никого не было, значит учитель точно к ним. Когда тот останавливается возле Гуаньлиня, никаких сомнений не остаётся. Мужчина смотрит на Сонхо, а тот всё понимает, прощается тихим "увидимся позже" и уходит в ту сторону, в которую они с Линем хотели сходить.

— Господин Ли зовёт к себе? — делает догадку юноша, глядя на серьезное лицо старшего. 

— Да, — отвечает тот, кладя руку на чужое плечо, — он хотел обговорить с детали вашего путешествия. Пойдем. 

Снова знакомая дорога до знакомого дома господина Ли, в знакомой беседке сидит младший сын - Уджин - и занимается со своим учителем. Только вот ощущения у парня совершенно не такие, как в прошлый раз. Будто что-то новое для Лая сегодня должно случится. И все его чувства подсказывают, что это именно так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь и душевное спокойствие. 

Как только они дошли до комнаты, в которой господин Ли был в прошлый раз, Сокхун повернулся к младшему и наказал Линя вести себя прилично в его отсутствие. Сначала парень не понял, о чём тот говорит, но как только его буквально затолкали в помещение, до него дошло, что учителю нет смысла заходить. Но всё же без Сокхуна было как то не привычно, даже боязно. 

Юноша преодолел ряды книжных полок и посмотрел в сторону господина, постучав по последнему шкафу в ряду. То, что бросилось ему в глаза первым, это присутствие в комнате ещё одного человека. Гуаньлинь сразу же понял - это Дэхви. Первой мыслью было слово "красивый". Вторая пришла после того, как Дэхви и господин Ли повернулись на звук, и полностью повторяла первую, ведь теперь он мог лучше разглядеть господского сына. Минхён всё правильно говорил - это была его третья мысль. Дальше всё в голове смешалось, Лая одолело странное ощущение. От этого он даже забыл сразу же поклониться, но через минуту исправился. 

— О, Гуаньлинь! Дэхви, это твой проводник. Гуаньлинь доставит тебя в Ханян. — говорит господин, показывая на Лая. Дэхви кланяется, хотя ему это совсем не нужно было делать, и тихо приветствует. Линь чувствует себя не придворным, а гостем, каким он был два года назад. — Гуаньлинь, садись. — И Гуаньлинь садится на то же самое место, что и в прошлый раз. Дэхви что-то шепчет на ухо господину, тот кивает и парень уходит в соседнюю комнату. Лаю даже становится как то легче, ведь находиться в одном помещении с Дэ было как то неловко по совсем непонятным причинам. 

Господин начал говорить о том, что им нужно сделать в первую очередь, как им нужно добираться до Ханяна. Чтобы сохранить их поездку в тайне, они должны перебираться пешком. Собственно, Линь привык к таким длинным путям, привык находится на улице несколькими днями, ещё с самого детства, но он не был уверен в Дэхви. Тот будет ныть и жаловаться всю дорогу или его мягкая и женственная внешность лишь обманка. Гуаньлинь сильно сомневается, ведь тот вырос при главном дворе города, а не в другом месте, где мог бы научиться выносливости.

— Вы уходите завтра утром. Тебя разбудят. — подытоживает мужчина, а парень уже готовится встать, но снова слышит голос. — И запомни, что на протяжении этого путешествия твой господин - Дэхви. Относись к нему с уважением, а когда вы прибудите в Ханян, сделай так, что бы он тебя не стыдился. 

Юноша встаёт, кивает и кланяется, выходя из комнаты. Ему несказанно повезло, что его господин так добр к нему. Что настоящий господин, что Дэхви. Он не кажется злым или ещё каким-то подобным, может быть от него немного веет высокомерием, но никак не злобой, Гуаньлинь понимает, поэтому постарается не огорчит своего нового господина.


	4. начало нашего пути

В тот день Сонхо опять начал докучать ему вопросами, спрашивал, когда тот уезжает, какой из себя Дэхви, и другие раздражающие вопросы. Но Гуаньлинь не считал их раздражающими, ведь он понимал, что друг за него рад, он волнуется и будет очень ждать возвращения, что бы послушать истории, которые приключились с Лаем за время пути в Ханян. Но сначала ему нужно приехать в Ханян и вернуться оттуда. 

Остальные хоть и задавали вопросы но это было редко. Линь даже почувствовал себя местной знаменитостью, ведь раньше внимание, которое ему оказывалось, было меньше. Ему нравилось говорить об этом и он уже с нетерпением ждал завтрашнего утра. Ему, наверно, стоило бы бояться того, что после того, как он вернётся, с ним перестанут разговаривать, но он об этом вообще не думал. 

Уснуть в тот вечер ему удалось с трудом. От части из-за того, что его доконал Сонхо, но всё же главной причиной было приятное ожидание, не позволяющее уснуть. Он уснул и проспал до самого утра, вопреки его ожиданиям, его никто не разбудил. Он даже начал пугаться, но вскоре после его пробуждения, в их дом постучали. После стука зашла какая-то девушка, даже симпатичная, но он пальцы даст на отсечение, что господин Дэхви красивее. Эту девушку он ни разу не видел, но ему показалось, что подобные одежды носят девушки, служащие при главном поместье.

— Гуаньлинь, пойдём. — тихо говорит девушка, переминаясь с ноги на ноги у входа, но парень слышит. Он тихо встаёт, что бы не разбудить тех, кто ещё спал, и выходит к девушке. 

— Я думал, что за мной пошлют Сокхуна-аджосси. — делится Лай, закрывая за собой дверь. 

— Ходить за тобой сейчас - только пустая трата времени для него. — отвечает девушка, чем даже заставляет Гуаньлиня немного обидеться. — Мне нужно тебя переодеть и собрать, Сокхун придёт за тобой позже. Пойдём. — заканчивает она и разворачивается, уходя в сторону главной части поместья. 

Они заходят не в дом господина, как в прошлые разы, а в строение, которое находилось рядом. Оно было немного беднее на первый взгляд и было ясно, что там никто не живёт, а скорее всего, оно для дневного посещения. Внутри здание оказалось очень даже уютным, оно было наполнено шкафами с одеждами и всякими тканями. Наличие такого помещения, наверно, говорило о том, что дом господина Ли уж точно самый богатый в городе. 

Девушка, как только они зашли в помещение, начала бегать среди шкафов, спрашивать что-то у других людей в помещении, а Гуаньлинь всё это время неуклюже стоял на месте и разглядывал витиеватые изображения на женских ханбоках и мужских магоджах. 

Вскоре она подошла к Линю и потащила его к кушетке, парню даже показалось, что с ним обращаются, как с дурным. Его быстро переодели в новые паджи и даже дали ему чонбок и шляпу кат, от чего он стал выглядеть совсем, как какой-нибудь воин-путешественник. Вот о чём он так долго мечтал - выглядеть, как тот самый капитан, что вытащил его из богом забытого острова, подальше он любимой семьи, но поближе к богатой и цивилизационной жизни. 

Тукуй, как эту девушку звали остальные, также собрала ему какие-то вещи, смотреть, что она ему положила у Гуаньлиня не было времени - как только он надел на ноги свои сапоги, ему в руки вручили эту связку и выставили из домика. 

В первые две секунды Линь был растерян из-за смены обстановки, в вторые две секунды он был растерян, потому что не знал, куда идти, а потом он увидел, как к нему идёт Сокхун, и ему сразу же стало легче. 

— Поправь кат, он у тебя сползает. — говорит мужчина, когда останавливается. Лай слушается и поправляет неугодную шляпу. — Вот твоя карта, ты теперь совсем как один из этих людей, которые каждый год постоянно здесь ходят и мозолят господину Ли глаза, потому что приехали из далёких стран. — с важным выражением лица признается учитель, отдавая парню карту. Она была не очень подробная, но всё же могла помощь. Юноша улыбнулся от слов старшего и забрал карту. 

Через несколько минут, они стояли возле дома господина Ли и ждали, когда выйдет Дэхви. К ним даже подошёл Уджин, что бы посмотреть, с кем уходит его брат. Тогда Линь начал неуклюже кланяться, а мальчишка и Сокхун засмеялись. 

— Ты же не отсюда, да? — спрашивает Уджин, после чего Лаю проходится зависнуть.

— Да, я приехал из Мин. — отвечает он через какое-то время. Было видно, что Уджин хочет спросить что-то ещё, но замолкает, так как к ним подходит Дэхви. А Линь зависает уже второй раз за прошедшие пять минут. 

То, как Дэхви выглядит - это отдельная история. На нем был обычный наряд, который выглядел намного беднее, чем то, в чём тайванец видел его вчера, видимо его он одел для большей конспирации. Всё таки они договорились, что будут представляться музыкантом и военным, чтобы не сеять подозрения по округе. Какую жертву Гуаньлинь мог понять. Но его сразу начало заботить то, как торчали волосы Дэхви из под его шляпы, будто он их отстриг. Такие богатые люди, как господин Ли и его семья, могут позволить себе пользоваться ваннами каждый день и держать длинные волосы в чистоте, а бедным приходилось их подстригать. Когда Дэ подошёл поближе, Гуаньлинь подтвердил свои догадки - Дэхви отстриг свои волосы. Но от этого он не становился хуже или уродливее, ему будто назло шла и богатая, и обычная одежда. Короткие волосы ничуть не приуменьшили его красоты. Он остался всё таким же чудесным. 

Он сразу же помахал Уджину, из-за чего Гуаньлинь смог увидеть его руки. Руки с тонкими, ухоженными пальцами, совсем как у девушек. Ужасно красиво.

— Здравствуйте, хённим. Здравствуй, Гуаньлинь. — приветствует всех Дэхви, пока Лай пытается найти в своём новом господине хотя бы один недостаток. Сокхун кланяется, а Линь кланяется следом. 

Они решают отправиться незамедлительно, что бы успеть пройти какой-то отрезок пути до заката. Три дня туда и три обратно. Им придется искать ночлег самим, но Линь был готов к трудностям. Дэхви, кажется, тоже был настроен решительно.  


Их провели какими то секретными тропами к главной дороге и только там они смогли идти одни. Гуаньлинь, следовал направлению на северо-запад, может даже с немного гордым выражением лица вел их по дороге. Пока они держатся этой дороги, по которой идут другие люди, они в безопасности и Лай может немного расслабиться. 

— Ты же гаошань, да? — слышит парень спустя полчаса их пути. Он поворачивается лицом к Хви и видит его вопросительное выражение лица. Отвечает тихим "да" и отворачивается, думая, что Дэхви больше ничего не скажет. Но он сказал, что никогда не видел настоящих гаошань, тем более здесь, в Чосон. 

Гуаньлинь понял - Дэхви общительный. Ему нравится разговаривать на различные темы и он не брезгует собеседниками из числа прислуги, как он мог понять на своём примере. Они потом ещё долго разговаривали, даже о совсем глупых вещах, о волосах, которые Дэхви отстриг, о гаошань, о том, как хорошо живётся в Тэгу и о любимой еде. Наверно, Хви воспринимал это, как обычный разговор, но Гуаньлинь уже хотел разговаривать вот так вот с Дэхви ещё долгое и долгое время.


	5. праздник неба

В общем и целом, Дэхви держался очень даже ничего. Он не использовал те повадки, которые обычно можно увидеть от обитателей больших домов, старался выглядеть, как обычный житель, и не привлекать к себе внимание в массе людей, которые, видимо, тоже решили съездить в другой город. 

Вообще-то, Чосон, по-мнению Гуаньлиня, а его мнение опиралось на карты, которые он видел до этого, был огромен. Не такой большой, как империя Мин, но уж точно больше того островка, с которого он был родом. Только последние пару лет он мог увидеть его на картах. Уже хорошо, ведь вряд ли он когда-нибудь снова ступит на родную землю, у него нет на это права. Печально, ведь он скучает и по родине, и по родным, которых может уже нет в живых, а Лай совсем не знает. 

Но печальные мысли не сильно задерживались в голове Гуаньлиня, особенно сейчас. Сейчас он был с Дэхви, а тот любил разговаривать. Его звонкий голос, казалось, может разогнать целую армию злобных мыслей и избавить от перспективы собственного убийства. Во всяком случае, Линь не собирался себя убивать, но господин Дэхви, своими речами, сильно ему помогал об этом вообще не думать.

В первый же день они прошли довольно большое для них расстояние, они уже далеко отошли от главной дороги и шли через поселения, коих было много вокруг больших городов. Остановились они всего лишь раз, когда Дэхви уже не мог терпеть постоянной ходьбы и попросился отдохнуть, на что Лай охотно согласился. Он же тоже не вынослив, как волк, и не может преодолевать такие большие расстояния так быстро. Линь знал, что эта дорога займёт у них уйму времени, и всё равно согласился. Но ведь Дэ не ныл на каждом шагу, что ему холодно, что он устал, голоден, вот сейчас прямо на дороге ляжет и умрёт, как ожидалось, поэтому парень был доволен. А ещё он был доволен бесконечными разговорами. Они говорили так много, что у Гуаньлиня быстрее заболела челюсть, чем ноги. К таким длинным диалогам он ещё не привык. 

В конце концов, настало время вечера, солнце медленно садилось, окрашивая облака в различные оттенки от холодного сине-фиолетового на востоке, до греющего красно-оранжевого на западе. Гуаньлинь всё ещё храбро вел Дэхви по поселениям, ведь главная их задача - быстро дойти до Ханяна.

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему люди так восхищаются, увидев рассветы или закаты? — подаёт свой голос Дэхви, лениво плетясь за Лаем. Последний же удивляется от такого вопроса, ведь ему никогда не было до этого дела, какая разница, почему.

— Нет. — честно отвечает Гуаньлинь. — Может, людям кажется, что они красивые, это же так и есть. Зачем искать какой-то смысл в чем-то красивом, если оно красивое? Люди просто восхищаются.

— Ты сейчас звучишь, как стражник, которому и дела нет до красоты. — смеется парень. — У меня есть мысль на этот счёт. 

— Может тогда озвучишь? — решается парень.

— Конечно, я что, зря её развивал в своей голове. Мысли нужны, что бы их озвучивать. — говорит Дэхви, поправляя кат. — Небо можно сравнить с человеком, у которого рассветы - это рождение, а закаты - гибель. Люди обращают внимание на других людей, только когда они рождаются или когда умирают, остальное не интересно. Так же и с небом, люди смотрят только на то, как оно рождается и погибает, какой смысл смотреть на небо, пока оно живёт. Иногда смотришь на небо и думаешь "ах, какое красивое небо". Это значит, что у неба праздник. 

— Какой смысл небу каждый день умирать, а потом снова возрождаться? Кому это нужно? — интересуется Линь.

— Не знаю. Может каждый день мы видим разное небо... Это правда очень сложная штука, над которой нужно думать больше пяти минут. Во всяком случае, никому не интересно смотреть на то, как плывут облака, у них просто нет на это времени, всем нужны зрелища.

— Ты звучишь здраво. В будущем, ты можешь стать важным и мудрым чиновником. — говорит Гуаньлинь, пиная камешки под подошвами своих хва. 

— Не думаю, что у меня что-то выйдет на таком посту, но спасибо. — заканчивает их глубоко философскую беседу Хви и зевает. Было видно, что он устал за этот день, поэтому Гуаньлинь сразу же прибегает к кардинальным мерам. 

Так как они уже продолжительное время идут вдоль поселений одиноких фермеров или просто отшельников, то он решает нагло напроситься переночевать. На улице спать как-то не очень, тем более осенью, да, он понимает на что подписался, но если есть возможность, почему он должен выпускать её, как крысу из коробки?

Во всех тех нескольких домах, к которым подходил Линь, не открывали дверь, видимо жители боялись, что в такое позднее время к них пришел какой-то недруг. Но на самом деле это всего-то пара семнадцатилетних парней, которым не хочется спать на деревьях. 

Спустя где-то четыре таких неоткрытых двери, Гуаньлиню всё же открыли. На пороге хижины стоял старый низкий мужчина, он смотрел на юношу хмуро, было ясно, что он не очень ему рад. Лай даже опешил и вперёд вышел Дэ, как бы говоря Линю, что он ничего не понимает и сейчас Дэхви сам со всем справится. 

Ли говорил понятно, сразу же объяснил ситуацию, даже пропустил пару милых выражений лица, что не ушло от взгляда юноши. Он бы, увидев такое лицо, точно разрешил бы остаться на ночь, да что там, на всю жизнь. Мужчина тоже пал жертвой хитрых речей, хотя, скорее всего, он вошёл в положение двух молодых людей и разрешил войти. 

— Вы, наверно, есть хотите, детки. — догадывается мужчина, а Гуаньлинь и Дэхви начинают активно кивать, чем смешат хозяина хижины. Тот достает немного еды и делится с своими гостями, а последние в свою очередь, восхищаются гостеприимности старшего. — Может назоветесь?

Дэхви отвечает первым, следуя плану, в котором он - обычный музыкант, а Гуаньлинь - его друг стражник, который согласился довести его до Ханяна. Мужчина, который позже назовется Хохёном, удивляется, как Линь мог поступить в стражу в таком юном возрасте, просит Хви сыграть на каягыме, который тот тащил за своей спиной всё это время только лишь для достоверности. Но господин Дэхви играет. Аджосси наслаждается мелодией, а Линь просто наблюдает за тем, как парень играет. Точнее, за тонкими пальцами, перебирающими струны. За мелодией он не сильно следит, зачем искать какой-то смысл в красивом, если оно и без этого красивое?  


Когда Дэхви заканчивает играть, они всё равно продолжают беседу. Мужчина рассказывает о своей жизни, о том, как получил землю от родителей, мечтал жить в этом доме вместе с женой и детьми, но так и не нашел того человека, с кем хотел бы провести жизнь. Только когда небо становится совсем темным, мужчина говорит им, куда лечь. И все засыпают.

Гуаньлиню удается проснуться раньше Дэхви, но позже Хохёна, тот, кажется, просыпается очень рано, что бы следить за хозяйством. А держать что-то вдали от города тяжело, Гуаньлинь бы не стал так делать, это глупо, но что этот мужчина мог поделать. Он, возможно, провел здесь детство, это земля его родителей, бросить её было бы скотством. Это у Линя ничего нет в этой стране. 

Пока Ли спал, Лай выполнил пару просьб Хохёна, потому что "у музыканта пальцы волшебные, а тебя не жалко". Конечно, обиделся, но выполнил, он же знает, что это правда, да и отказать старику было невозможно. 

Дэхви проснулся примерно в то время, в которое они вышли днём раннее, они позавтракали вместе с хозяином хижины и распрощались, наверно раз двадцать поблагодарив. 

Примерно через час пути, Гуаньлиня тоже начали посещать философской мысли, это было влияние бесед с Дэхви или последствия начала его первого путешествия, он не знал. 

— Дэхви-я. — обращает к себе внимание Линь. — Думаешь, какого это, прожить всю жизнь один, как аджосси? — спрашивает парень, из-за чего Хви замолкает на долгие четыре минуты, Лай считал. 

— Сложно. Я бы не смог. Кто-то должен заставлять жить таких, как я, иначе они погибнут. — говорит он, но после улыбается и продолжает: — Во всяком случае, пока у меня есть люди, на которых я могу положиться, я буду жить и сиять, как небо. 

Больше ничего было сказать. За тот день, что они знакомы, Дэхви всегда изрекался мудро, поэтому оспорить его решение Гуаньлинь не решился. Какой в этом смысл, если он прав. Смысл есть только в том, что бы продолжать путь в Ханян.


	6. правильно. верно

Казалось, что они всё делают правильно. На самом деле так и было, вот только этих "правильно" было несколько и из них нужно было выбрать одно, совершенно точно верное и оптимальное для их миссии. То есть, если они хотели добраться до Ханяна быстро и менее энергозатратно, то они должны были выбрать именно тот путь, то "правильно", по которому они смогут это сделать.

Парни, после пробуждения в доме Хохёна и философских мыслей на тему человеческого одиночества, двинулись по той же дороге, которую они выбрали вчера утром. Ещё два дня и они будут на месте. Если конечно они выбрали правильный путь. 

Они так и продолжали идти по дороге через поселения. Всё время Гуаньлинь молчал. Дело было в том, что он элементарно не знал, о чём говорить. Продолжать тему о том, как же трудно жить одному, совсем не хотелось, наверно потому что в какой-то степени Линь думал о том, что в будущем закончит именно так же, как и Хохён. Это его не сильно волновало, но он не хотел, что бы Дэхви говорил о том, что Лаю лучше не быть одиноким. Только не он. 

Дэхви же сам, вероятно, тоже не знал, с чего начать разговор, что удивляло, он просто быстро шел за Гуаньлинем, оглядывал пейзаж, будто бы впервые за жизнь вышел из дома, и, наверное, думал о чём то умном. У Линя теперь появился стереотип на счёт умного и прилежного Хви, который, кажется, трудно разрушить. Гуаньлинь вообще по жизни упрямый. 

Они бы ещё долго шли молча, но через часа три они подошли к концу дороги. Казалось бы они должны впасть в шок, но дорога заканчивалась въездом в город, новый и только начавший развиваться. Дэхви радостно воскликнул, а Гуаньлинь улыбнулся тому в ответ и более резво пошел к городу. Он отлично понимал, как сильно им нужно зайти в этот город и Дэ это понимал. 

— Дэхви-щи, после того, как мы пройдем в город, нам нужно купить больше еды и пройти на другой конец города. Там есть лес, который нам нужно пройти сегодня. — говорит Линь, подходит ближе к Дэхви. 

— Мы будем ночевать в лесу? — удивлённо спрашивает парень.

— Не должны. Если верить карте, то лес не слишком длинный, мы можем успеть пройти его до темноты, если ничего не случится, а там должно быть ещё одно поселение. Оттуда и до Ханяна недалеко. - улыбается юноша. 

— Хорошо. — соглашается Ли, но сразу же начинает возмущаться. — И не называй меня господином или Дэхви-щи, меня это напрягает. Можешь просто хённимом или хёном. Мне иногда кажется, что ты старше меня, поэтому "Дэхви-щи" меня напрягает, лучше просто доброе "хён", как раньше. Мы же ещё не в Ханяне, а в этом городе никто тебя не осудит, если ты будешь обращаться ко мне так. Я никому не скажу. — заканчивает Дэхви, пока гаошань заливается краской. Сейчас, по сути, Линь должен думать о том, какой у него добрый господин, какой он лоботряс, но всё мысли парня были о том, как же Дэхви красиво возмущается.

Удивительно, но даже это у него красиво выходит. Он, вроде бы, как и все, хмурит брови и дует губы, но выглядит это совсем не так, как у других. Как то по особенному, Лай не может объяснить. Гуаньлинь даже еле выдавил из себя скупое "прости", пока его сердце бешено стучало по непонятным Гуаньлиню причинам, и продолжил путь, поглощённый мыслями о том, что же с ним всё таки происходит. 

Дэхви же вообще, собственно, как и Линь, не понимал, что тот творит. Он, вопреки ожиданиям его проводника, ни о чем серьезном в тот момент не думал, он просто хотел поскорее войти в город, покушать и хоть чуть-чуть отдохнуть. Он никогда так много не ходил, его ноги постоянно болели, но он не стал жаловаться Гуаньлиню, потому что знал, что тот вряд ли что-то сможет сделать. Им нужно быстрее дойти до Ханяна, остальное вообще не важно. 

Парни, в конце концов, оказались в городе и Дэхви сразу же потянул Лая на рынок, руководствуясь тем, что он хотел есть. У них ещё оставалась еда, но на оставшийся путь её явно не хватало, поэтому сейчас оставался последний шанс купить её. 

Дэхви быстро получил свой обед, дождался, когда Линь его оплатит, ведь все их финансы были у него, и исчез с гуаньлиневских глаз. Дети, коих было много на рынке, явно были заинтересованы его каягымом, было видно, что они хотят с ним заговорить, поэтому он решил сделать это первым, оставляя Лая закупаться в одиночку. 

А тот не сразу заметил пропажу, только когда подошёл к следующей лавочке и захотел спросить у Дэхви, хочет ли он съесть немного чонов. Он уже хочет начать обвинять себя в том, что потерял господина, восклицать по поводу того, что слишком расслабился, но он замечает, как Дэ стоит рядом с одной из лавочек и разговаривает о чём то с детьми. Линь решает не мешать и продолжает покупки. 

Парень покупает мясо, что бы позднее пожарить и съесть, а ещё немного фруктов, что бы порадовать Дэхви. Ему казалось, что их он часто ел у себя дома, поэтому после того, как он наполнил свой мешок, Гуаньлинь сразу же пошел к тому месту, где он видел парня в последний раз. Там он его и застал, но Дэ уже не разговаривал, а что-то наигрывал детям на каягыме. Те смотрели и слушали с интересом, как и Линь, который всё больше приближался к господину. 

— Дэхви, ты идёшь? — спрашивает парень, подойдя, и смотрит на детей, которые недовольно гудят, заглушая последние звуки каягыма.

— Конечно. — отвечает Дэ, снова продевается руки в ремешки на инструменте, прощается с ребятами и идёт за Линем. 

— Я апельсины купил. — хвастается Лай и смеётся, увидев, как вытянулось лицо Хви. — Мы поедим их позже. — обещает юноша и ведёт Ли к лесу. 

Через полчаса парни уже шли по лесу. Дэхви опять же внимательно смотрит на деревья, кусты, небо, всё, что было в лесу на данный момент, старался не отставать от проводника. 

Так прошло ещё долгое время, они шли почти молча, иногда перекидывались парочкой слов, в основном это были слова восхищения из уст Дэ. Тому, казалось, нравилось всё, что он видел. Начинало темнеть, но лес всё не кончался, даже не подавал на это признаков, поэтому Лай начинал нервничать. Он всё упрямо шёл, наплевав на то, что они всё таки могут не успеть, но остановился, услышав протяжное и недовольное "Гуаньлинь, я спать хочу". Наверно, даже хорошо, если иногда Дэхви жалуется на что-то - это отрезвляет.  


— Сначала нужно поесть. — отвечает Лай, цепляется глазами за более менее похожее на поляну место и идёт к нему. Когда они всё же приходят, он скидывает с себя мешок и кладет его возле одного из деревьев. — Хён, сиди здесь и жди, я найду что-нибудь для костра. Можешь взять там апельсины — следит за тем, как Дэхви садится на земле рядом с мешком и уходит на поиски.

Вообще, так как он первый раз идёт куда-то без наставника, естественно, что он ни разу не разжигал огонь. Он только видел, как его разжигали в империи Мин, память ещё хранила эти тёплые дни, поэтому он надеялся, что сможет повторить чужой опыт, потому что ему просто очень нужно пожарить мясо и накормить Хви. 

Гуаньлинь чуть ли не танцует и скачет, как первобытный человек, потому что, о боже, он смог зажечь этот костёр, в то время как Дэхви безучастно сидит рядом с костром, греется и ждёт, когда они начнут уже готовить, что бы он мог лечь спать. Линь очень огорчился, когда понял, что просчитался и им всё таки придется спать в лесу, поэтому эта маленькая радость действительно подняла ему настроение. Он успокоился очень быстро, достал мясо из мешка и начал резать кинжалом. Это единственное оружие, которое ему дали с собой. 

— Не боишься спать здесь? — аккуратно спрашивает парень, раскладывая мясо. 

— Боюсь. — признается Дэхви. 

— Прости. 

— Не извиняйся, карты не всегда точны. Тем более, наверно, здесь нет страшных диких зверей, мы же не встречали их до этого... — оправдывает Линя Дэхви. Лай не понимает, зачем его оправдывают, но замолкает, продолжая жарить мясо. 

Хви рассказывает о том, что апельсины очень вкусные, даже очищает один для Линя, ведь тот занят тем, что говорит им поесть. На самом же деле, Гуаньлинь занят не только тем, что готовит еду, но и тем, как бы сдержаться и не запищать от того, какой Дэхви добрый. Наверно, это один из лучших его дней.


	7. кат

Дэхви просыпается от того, что прямо рядом с ним сидит ворон, пытается склевать апельсиновые шкурки, оставленные Ли вчера рядом с сумкой, на которой они спят. Гуаньлинь просыпается от того, что слышит прямо под ухом чужой чуть ли не оглушающий крик, карканье и хлопание крыльями, но парень видит, что всё выглядит относительно нормально. Звуки утихают, он трет сонное лицо и смотрит на Дэхви. 

— Ты испугался вороны? — спрашивает Линь, осознав всю суть ситуации.

— Нет. С чего бы мне пугаться вороны? — отвечает Дэхви. На самом деле, он был слишком сильно удивлён, что не сдержал крика и разбудил Лая. 

— Ты кричал. — не останавливается Гуаньлинь, поднимаясь с земли. 

— Я хотел тебя разбудить. — защищается Дэ, но это звучит совсем глупо, из-за чего гаошань смеётся. — Не смейся, мне, может, неприятно. — дуется парень, продолжает сидеть, всем своим видом будто говоря "я не пойду".

— Вставай, нам сегодня нужно дойти до Ханяна. — Гуаньлинь берет в руки свой мешок и на самом деле не знает, как они дойдут до столицы за этот день, ведь вчера они, по расчетам Лая, должны были дойти до города за лесами, а сейчас они всё ещё торчат в лесу. Он боится, что ещё раз просчитается. 

Боится, но нужно идти. Дэхви снисходительно относится к его персоне и встаёт с земли, отряхивая паджи, пока Линь пытается сориентироваться, понять в какую сторону им идти. Через минуту до младшего доходит и он ведёт Ли в нужном направлении. 

Они опять идут молча, Лай бы наверно даже подумал, что Дэхви обиделся на него за то, что они спали в лесу из-за него, если бы не из вчерашний разговор. Может Дэ просто задумался? О чём тогда? Снова о облаках? А может что-то о деревьях? Гуаньлинь не заметил, как появилось это странное желание знать о Хви всё. 

Как бы то не было, парни выбрались из леса только тогда, когда солнце уже давно поднялось. Небо было ясным и удивительно голубым. Будто бы даже погода показывала, что этот день обязательно должен быть хорошим. Это сыграло для Лая небольшим мотиватором, и он шел дальше. Но погода врала.

Ещё недолго они шли по дороге, что вела в следующий город. Парни продолжали молчать, но от этого дорога не становилась длиннее, как им обоим казалось. К следующему городу они тоже пришли в молчании, будто бы до этого крупно поссорились. Но дело было в том, что никакой ссоры не было и вообще Гуаньлинь всё это время старался угодить Ли. А Дэхви в свою очередь даже не думал об этом, он просто шел. У него были такие мысли, что если Линю что-то срочно понадобится, то он спросит, а разговаривать ему пока не хотелось. Лай же начинал думать о том, что он стал зависим от этих разговоров.

Город, в который они зашли, был меньше чем Тэгу и тот же Ханян, но он был куда организованнее, чем поселения вдоль дороги, за лесом. У Гуаньлиня, к сожалению, не было детальной карты этого города, у парня была всего лишь общая карта той части Чосон, в которой они находятся, поэтому приходилось идти туда, куда его ведёт предчувствие, или спрашивать дорогу у горожан, что было немного рациональнее. 

Город был до жути живописным. Конечно, Лай был уверен, что никакой живописный, как столица, но если постараться, то можно увидеть красоту в чем-то совершенно обычном. Горожане проходят мимо, а вот Гуаньлинь и Дэхви идут медленно, всё разглядывая. Видимо, пожив тут, перестаешь замечать то, какое это замечательное место. У Дэхви появляется мысль, что он, возможно, точно так же слепо живёт у себя дома, в Тэгу. 

Гуаньлинь двигался из них двоих быстрее, ведь ему до сих пор казалось, что если есть что-то красивое, то над этим не нужно долго думать, и он не очень долго всё рассматривал, в отличии от своего спутника. Дэхви буквально плелся за ним и вертел головой в разные стороны, как волчок.

Младшему казалось, что то, что им нужно в центр города, было очевидным и об этом не нужно было говорить Дэхви. Но это только его мысли, Ли он ничего не сказал по поводу конкретного места, куда тот собирается, а Дэхви тащился за ним, чувствуя себя безвольным мешком с вещами. Разница была только в том, что он сам мог себя нести.

Гуаньлинь быстро дошёл до центра города, даже пребывал в хорошем настроении из-за этого, несмотря на то, что они с Дэхви не разговаривали. Увидев место, где они могут сесть и съесть мясо, которое у них осталось, Линь решил сказать об этом Хви. Но проблема состояла в том, что за ним его не было и рядом он не обнаружился. 

За несколько секунд всё его существо заполнила паника. Он не знал, куда вообще мог пойди Дэхви, зачем ему нужно было уходить и как его теперь искать. Точнее, последний вопрос был задал в его голове скорее просто от шока, ведь единственный способ найти Дэ - это идти назад и думать, куда он примерно мог пойти. 

Так Лай и сделал. Он пошел назад, иногда спрашивал, куда пошел "низкий парень с каягымом", у прохожих, но те видимо ничего не видели. 

Его поиски продолжались около часа, за это время он с ума сойти успел, но увиденное его точно смогло ошарашить. На него бежал Дэхви, который видимо тоже сильно переволновался и куда-то дел свой кат. Когда парень добежал до Гуаньлинь, он сразу же тянет его за несколько ящиков, что стояли друг на друге, и прикладывает палец к губам. Линь слышит лишь чьи-то шаги за ящиками. Дэхви смеет говорит только, когда звук шагов исчезает. 

— Прости, я остановился, что бы рассмотреть посуду в посудной лавке, а когда повернулся тебя уже нет. — извиняется Дэхви. 

— Кто за тобой гнался? — только спрашивает парень, осторожно выглядывая из их "засады".

— Владелец посудной лавки. Я случайно разбил одну из его тарелок. — признается Ли, поправляя своё топхо. 

— Что? — поворачивается Линь лицом с Дэхви. Он хотел спросить, как его вообще угораздило, но увидел лицо и спрашивать не стал. На такого человека, как Хви, вообще злиться сложно, хорошо ему живётся. — Ладно, пойдем.   
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Гуаньлинь хватается за чужую руку, что бы теперь Дэ уж точно не потерялся, выходит из-за ящиков и осторожно идёт в ту сторону, в которую гаошань шел с самого начала. Вот только теперь они не задержатся в центре, а лишь пройдут через него, так как они и так много времени потратили на догонялки и прятки. 

Они снова шли в тишине. Но она теперь стала более неловкой, чем раньше. Дэхви было стыдно говорить о том, что он отнял у них время, а Гуаньлинь винил в произошедшем себя. 

Они бы шли и молчали ещё долго, ведь до Ханяна ещё далеко. Они уже успели выйти из города и потихоньку пойти по городу к Ханну. В список того, за что Лай чувствовал вину, добавлялось то, что они с Хви, возможно, не успеют за сегодня дойти до Ханяна, и то, что Хви опять устал, а он это видел и без каких либо слов со стороны старшего. 

Небесным даром стала тележка, которая выезжала из того города, из которого они шли. Ей управлял какой-то "сухой", смуглый дядечка. 

— Куда идете, господа? — спрашивает аджосси, чуть обогнав парней на своей телеге и встав.

— В Ханян. — отвечает Линь, продолжает крепко держать руку Дэхви, будто бы здесь, на дороге, он тоже мог потеряться. 

На вопрос "подвести вас" оба парня в унисон ответили "да". Гуаньлинь помог Хви залезть в телегу так, что бы не порвать свои паджи о края досок, сам аккуратно залез следом, поблагодарив дядечку. 

— Ничего у нас с тобой не получается сегодня, да? — немного неуверенно спрашивает Дэхви, вытягивая ноги. 

— Так и есть. Если бы я вчера не напутал с картой в лесу, то мы бы уже подходили к Ханяну, а теперь мы прибудем только поздней ночью. 

— Линь, хватит себя винить. Это не ты напутал с картой, это карта оказалась не слишком точной. — успокаивает его Дэ. — Лучше достань пулькоги, я кушать хочу. — смеется парень. 

Гуаньлинь слушается и достает из мешка пожаренное вчера вечером мясо, кладет его на пол телеги, предварительно постелив ткань. Хви сразу же начинает есть, Лай тоже съедает пару кусочков, но в основном он занимается тем, что просто пялится на Дэхви. 

— Где твой кат? — всё таки задаёт вопрос Гуаньлинь. 

— Я потерял его, пока убегал от того страшного дядьки. — отвечает Ли, вздрагивая от воспоминаний. 

Линь думает, что это не дело, подсаживается ближе к Дэхви, снимает свой кат и надевает его на Дэ, бережно завязывая ленты, после чего снова садится на прежнее место.

— Зачем ты надел на меня свой кат? — спрашивает парень, поправляя его. — Он же всё равно по цвету не подходит.

— Тебе идёт. — отвечает Гуаньлинь, вызывая у Дэхви на лице улыбку, и сам себе улыбается тоже. 

На улице достаточно сильный ветер, но ему тепло от одного присутствия Дэхви, не говоря уже о разговоре, который у них завязался. Линю кажется, что это хорошо.


	8. Chapter 8

По мере приближения к Ханяну, и у Гуаньлиня, и у Дэхви сдавали нервишки. Конечно, Гуаньлинь нервничал больше, потому что он ко всему этому не приучен и вообще сомневается в том, что ему стоит говорить и делать, но Дэ всё же так же волновался перед встречей с императором. Да, он являлся его родственником, но власть всегда пугала людей и отдаляла даже самых близких. 

Они даже ещё не доехали до города, но оба сидели в телеге, свесив ноги вниз, и думали каждый о своём. Линь о том, что лучше будет, если он вообще будет молчать и ничего не делать, а Дэхви размышляет о том, что вообще может пойти не так и как это можно будет предотвратить. 

Первым тишину нарушает аджосси, что вел эту самую телегу, он кричит, что он уже видит столицу из далека. Парни вздрагивают, потому что так орать, когда твои собеседники совсем рядом, дорого стоит, а именно - ушей и слуха в целом, но всё равно мотают на ус. Лай же решает, что и дальше ехать в тишине - это по крайней мере неинтересно, поэтому он внимательно смотрит на старшего, цепляется за детали.

— Твой каягым тоже пропал? — спрашивает парень, заметив, что инструмента нет за спиной Хви. Если бы он там был, то гаошань бы попросил сыграть. Для того, что бы послушать, или для того, что бы посмотреть, он не знает. 

— Да. — отвечает Ли, сворачивая ткань, с оставшимися кусочками мяса, кладет на один из мешков в тележке. Мужчине нужно было хотя бы чем-то отплатить за то, что он их довез, а они скоро поедят в дворце. — Он стал моим мечом. 

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — недоумевает Линь, хмуря брови. 

— Когда владелец той лавки почти меня догнал, мне пришлось кинуть в него каягым, что бы он упал. Да и мне потом бежалось легче. — смеется Дэхви, вспоминая, как бежал от риска быть наказанным, словно малое дитя. 

Гуаньлинь тоже смеётся, он представляет, как тот дядечка падает, споткнувшись о инструмент, представляет звук, но не может отпустить мысли о том, что будь он у них сейчас каягым, он бы мог услышать игру Дэхви. 

— Мудрый ход. — хвалит младший. — Правда каягым жалко. Но главное, что ты убежал, иначе пришлось бы разбираться. 

Вплоть до того, как аджосси кричит заветное "почти приехали", парни успевают поговорить о всяком. Линь спрашивает, как ему держаться в дворце, на что Дэ советует ему молчать или прикинуться, что он не знает корейского, что бы не получать тонну нудных вопросов. Старший так же рассказывает о своём детстве при дворе семьи Ли, сначала в Ханяне, а потом и в Тэгу, а Гуаньлинь, пусть и после долгих уговоров, рассказывает о своем детстве. Как получил какие-либо шрамы, с кем общался и чем занимался. Раньше такое он говорил только Сонхо, думая, что его собеседники не оценят такой увлечённости в рассказе, но Дэхви, судя по это широкой улыбке по время того, как он слушал, кажется понравилось. 

Медленно, но тележка заезжает в город, мужчина предупреждает, что он остановится в центре, а потом парням придется идти пешком, на что они кивают, и сдерживает обещание.

Тележка останавливается у одной из многочисленных лавочек с украшениями, Дэ пытается слезть аккуратно, но всё же цепляется одной штаниной за край доски, из-за чего паджи с громким звуком рвутся. Гуаньлинь быстро спускается с тележки и садится на корточки, что бы рассмотреть. Видит огромный разрыв ткани на голени, и небольшую царапину на ноге, там где Дэ зацепился ногой о дерево. 

Лай просит Дэхви быть аккуратнее, затягивает паджи своим поясом от чонбока, заглядывает в свои записи, некий путеводитель по Ханяну, который он записал со слов господина Ли, и просит Хви идти за ним. Он понимает, что старший устал, что сейчас поздний вечер и они оба хотят спать, но лучше сейчас дойти до дворца, чем спать на улице. 

Так и решилось. Они хоть и побродили по улицам и устали чуть больше, но через час у ворот их уже встречали две женщины с горящими фонарями, которые говорили что-то про то, что они очень поздно прибыли, но конкретнее их речь разобрать было сложно, потому что они говорили очень быстро и постоянно перебивали друг друга. 

В конце концов, одна из женщин, та, что была в светлом ханбоке, увела Дэхви за собой, в сторону главного здания дворцовой площади. Лай уже хотел пойти за Хви, но вторая женщина пошла в совершенно другом направлении, поэтому ему пришлось пойти за ней, другого выхода он не видел. 

Та женщина всё спрашивала его о том, как они дошли, зачем приехали, но юноша молчал, из-за чего она сначала ругалась, а потом, услышав китайское "я вас не понимаю", смирилась и молча повела в неизвестном Гуаньлиню направлении.

Конечно, наверно дворец был очень красивым, но в темноте ничего не было видно, поэтому парень пообещал себе, что хорошенько рассмотрит здание завтра, утром, а сейчас он сделает то, что хочет от него эта аджума. 

Аджума хотела, что он помылся и лег спать, судя по тому, что она зашла в один из домов, дала ему одежду, больше похожую на спальную и повела в сторону, как оказалось ванн.

Мыться ночью было немного неудобно и даже страшно, но юноша храбро с этим справился, отправляясь вслед за женщиной, в спальни. 

Там всё говорили о его прибытии, видимо, узнав о том, что Гуаньлинь якобы не понимает по-корейски, они осмелели и начали обсуждать его в его же присутствии. Всё же плюс в этом был. 

Они говорили о том, что племянник императора приехал в дворец только для того, что бы присмотреться к дочери императора. Линя из-за этих разговоров одолевало странное чувство, словно его сердце протыкают иголками, ему хотелось сказать, что бы те прекратили, но тогда бы разрушался его образ, поэтому он просто смирился и уснул. 

Это утро отличалось от предыдущих тем, что он проснулся позже всех, видимо устав после пути, но та аджума ждала его на выходе из спален, видимо, у нее снова было дело к нему. Она стала на пальцах объяснять ему, что нужно пойти и переодеться для важного мероприятия, о котором Гуаньлинь не знал, поэтому непонимающее выражение лица у него хорошо получилось. 

Его снова отвели в помещение, похожее на то, куда его отводили переодеваться в Тэгу, но они было значительно больше, из-за чего женщина копалась дольше. Теперь он снова был одет в полный комплект одежды: чонбок, паджи и кат отличались ярко синим цветом, из-за чего в памяти парня всплывали воспоминания о его самом первом путешествии. 

Выйдя на улицу, он увидел, как Дэхви выходит из одного здания, из-за чего улыбка сразу же появляется на его лице. Он машет рукой для Ли, после чего тот тоже улыбается и машет рукой в ответ. Дэ уходит в сторону императорского зала, наверняка сильно нервничая, что было написано у него на лице, а Линь последовал за женщиной, думая о том, что сегодня Дэхви, в его жёлтом топхо выглядит как настоящее солнце, что сияет для каждого. 

Правда Лай немного эгоист и он на это не согласен.


	9. чувство, что ярче цветов

На собрании было много мужчин в военных одеяниях. На возраст они все были около тридцати лет, поэтому Линь сразу же мысленно приготовился уважительно выражаться при них, ведь за время пути в Ханян с Дэхви он немного отвык от уважительной речи. 

Когда он только зашёл в кабинет, на него так посмотрели, будто он какой-то бродяга, который даже появиться в этом дворце не мог. Гуаньлинь сразу же догадался, почему. В глазах мужчин читалось то, что они ожидали увидеть совсем не Лая. 

Но, можно отдать должное, Гуаньлинь не растерялся из-за того, что он в этом кабинете совершенно один и ту женщину сюда не пустили, он сел рядом со всеми поклонился и поприветствовался. Один из мужчин решил не церемонится. 

— Честно говоря, мы знали, что прибудет молодой проводник, но что бы настолько молодой... Ты же даже не стражник. — говорит господин в чёрном. 

— Я собирался стать стражником, но господин Ли отправил меня сюда. — отвечает Гуаньлинь, не опуская голову, как он бы сделал при Ли. Ему хотелось показаться старше и серьёзнее. 

— О чем думал господин Ли? — спрашивает второй мужчина, что был одет в такую же черную форму, но был ниже, чем первый. 

— Нужно быть очень смелым, что бы осуждать господина в присутствии его подчинённых, Тэджун. — отвечает третий, который казался Линю намного приятнее, чем этот же Тэджун или мужчина в черном. — Мы собрались здесь не для того, что бы говорить о решениях господина Ли, может перейдём к делу?

Все мужчины в унисон закивали, только голова Линя оставалась неподвижной, потому что то совершенно не знал, для чего его сюда позвали, ему было интереснее то, что сейчас происходит с Дэхви. Всё ли хорошо у него с правителем? Как он держится? 

— Гуаньлинь, расскажите нам о том, что произошло с вами во время пути. О необычных случаях. — просит мужчина в чёрном, отвлекая парня от мыслей, которые почти что унеслись куда то в сторону императорского зала, минуя те части дворца, которые были ещё не достроены. 

И Лай рассказал. Он конечно же умолчал о том, что Хви разбил тарелку в одном из городов, потому что боялся о том, что Дэхви попадет за это, хотя очень трудно представить наказание за разбитую тарелку. Во всяком случае, это было совершенно не важно, поэтому парень решил молчать по этому поводу. Мужчины ещё некоторое время обсуждают его рассказ, а потом замолкают всё, кроме того Тэджуна.

— Итак, неплохо, думалось, что будет хуже. — отзывается он, а потом ёрзает на своём месте, будто готовится говорить дальше. — А теперь буду говорить я, от тебя требуется слушать внимательно и всё запомнить. 

Гуаньлинь присаживается поудобнее и начинает слушать. Лай не очень симпатизировал этому человеку, но он понимает, что это очень важно и без этих знаний он может попасть в беду, когда будет вести Дэ обратно. 

— Для вас приготовлена повозка. С каждым днём всё холодеет, поэтому мы не можем допустить, что бы сын господина Ли ходил по промерзлой земле. На ней вы поедете до поселений близ Тэгу, оставьте повозку там, до города дойдете пешком, что бы не привлекать большее внимание. Молодому господину дадут новый каягым, постарайтесь его не потерять в этот раз. Продолжайте говорить всем, что вы военный и музыкант. — заключает Тэджун, после чего разрешает чаем идти. Мужчины кивают головами, встают и постепенно уходят. Линь уходит за ними. 

На выходе из кабинета Гуаньлинь не заметил женщины, которая его сюда привела, поэтому он решил немного прогуляться по территории. 

— Гуаньлинь!! — слышится знакомый голос, когда Лай уже собирается уходить он главной части дворца. Младший тут же поворачивается лицом на звук и видит, как Ли спускается с громадной лестницы, видимо, не сильно заботясь о том, что полы его жёлтого топхо раскрываются, оголяя колени и бедра, обтянутые тканью паджей. Вроде бы небрежно, но почему то до сих пор симпатичнее, чем девушки в красивейших ханбоках. 

Гуаньлинь улыбается и ждёт, когда Дэ к нему подойдёт, делает поклон, из-за чего получает смешок от Дэхви. 

— Тебе не обязательно делать все эти уважительные вещи, на нас никто не смотрит. — улыбается в ответ Линь. 

— Как прошло? — сразу же спрашивает парень, игнорируя замечание Дэхви. 

— Ну, — тянет Хви, — вполне хорошо. Я сначала нервничал, но смог всё нормально объяснить. Наверно. — смеется парень. Гуаньлинь ничего не говорит, он молчит и даже не слушает, только смотрит. Его отрезвляет только вопрос. — А что у тебя? 

— Мы поедем на повозке, поэтому должны справиться быстрее. — объявляет Лай. Для него было очень важно то, что они поедут именно на повозке, поэтому он сказал это самым первым. — А ещё тебе обещали дать новый каягым. 

— Прекрасно. — отвечает Дэ, оставляя догадываться о чём он: о повозке или о каягыме. — Может погуляешь со мной? Тут рядом есть замечательный сад, но гулять там одному все равно, что отравлять цветы грустью. — вздыхает юноша. Гаошань соглашается, потому что ему, честно, тоже хотелось прогуляться и послушать рассказы Дэ. 

Дэхви не говорил о чём то больше, чем на десять минут, он затрагивал многие темы, без конца спрашивал Гуаньлиня о чем-то, как ребёнок в возрасте пяти лет. Вот только он чуть-чуть старше. В конце концов, Хви почему-то решил вернуться к первоначальной теме их разговора. 

— Больше ничего не случилось на твоём собрании? — интересуется юноша, глядя то на собеседника, то на цветы, иногда задерживая взгляд на особо красивых. 

— Они были удивлены. Видимо ожидали увидеть какого-нибудь стражника, а не такого ребенка, как я.

— Прости. — отзывается Дэ, чем сильно удивляет Лая. Почему тот извиняется, если он ничего не сделал? На этот немой вопрос Дэхви отвечает сразу. — Я попросил отца, что бы он не приставлял ко мне стражников. Я чувствую себя с ними не комфортно. Они всегда молчат, с ними даже поговорить не о чём. Ты так много повидал, с тобой приятнее общаться. 

Настроение Линя как то само собой поднимается, когда он рядом с Дэ, но сейчас, когда тот говорит такие слова, они поднимается настолько быстро, что даже мечом невозможно так быстро взмахнуть. 

— У тебя же не было чего-то такого? — беспокоится Лай, глядя на профиль Дэхви. 

— Нет. — сразу же отвечает Дэ. — Но там было ужасно скучно, когда правитель начал рассказывать свои истории. Там не хватало тебя, вы бы с императором, наверно, смогли разговаривать о империи Мин. — посмеивается юноша, а вот Линю совсем не смешно. Ему только ужасно приятно, что его не хватало, он хочет, что бы его и дальше не хватало. Он с удовольствием это исправит. 

А пока он просто идёт за Ли по саду, осматриваясь и слушая рассказы старшего на различные темы. Ему не сложно, а молодому господину, судя по всему, ужасно приятно, что его слушают.


	10. музыка

Чем дольше они с Дэхви гуляли по территории сада и не только, тем больше Линь понимал, что ему ужасно нравится музыка Дэхви. Опережая всякие вопросы и негодования, скажем, что Дэ не играл ни на каком инструменте и даже не пел во время их внеплановой прогулки. А сейчас объясним, что имелась ввиду не музыка, которая выходила у Дэ из-под пальцев, когда он играл на каягыме, или которая появлялась из его рта, когда он пел. 

Почему то Лаю неумолимо казалось, что музыка это не только звуки, которые все люди и животные слышат ушами, это еще и чувства. Может быть он мыслил не правильно, возможно такие мысли появились у него после общения с Дэ, но сейчас, когда его чувства такие крепкие, он не желает что-либо опровергать. 

Когда Гуаньлинь слушал хорошую музыку и когда он находился рядом с Ли, разговаривал с ним или просто слушал, как тот говорил, эти два явления вызывали у него чуть ли не одинаковые чувства. Ему хотелось танцевать, подпеть или хотя бы постукивать пальцами в унисон. Хотелось разговаривать столько, словно завтра ему отрежут язык и он больше не сможет сказать Хви не слова. 

Их прогулка продолжалась ровно до того времени, когда обычно обитатели дворца ужинали. За молодым господином Ли конечно же прибежала девушка, на лице которой было написано недовольство. Причем смотрела она в основном на Гуаньлиня, будто это он взял и похитил Дэ от взора остальных. Ему, наверное, хотелось бы это сделать, но сейчас он на такое не решился бы. Выбора у Линя не было, поэтому он мог только смотреть, как парень махает ему и уходит за девушкой, после чего тоже уходить, что бы его нашли и проводили до места, где он может поесть. 

И его действительно нашли, через считанные минуты ещё одна девушка, но чуть старше той, что увела Дэ, подошла к нему, сказала идти за ней и пошла в непонятном Лаю направлении. Шли они не долго, что крайне обрадовало юношу, так как он очень сильно хотел есть и ходить голодным ещё час он не мог. 

Сразу после ужина он снова вышел на улицу, несмотря на приближающиеся сумерки, присел под навес и смотрел куда-то вдаль, словно ожидая что вот скоро придет Дэхви и можно будет поговорить, если конечно другие люди их не подслушают. Линь понимал, что сейчас Ли не придет, что он, наверное, готовится ко сну, но ему хотелось бы. 

В его положении очень самонадеянно вообще чего-то хотеть, поэтому он решил, что о своих надеждах и решениях он никому не скажет, даже Дэхви, боясь, что тот его осмеет. А их у него было много. Например, он уже решил и смог признаться себе, что ему нравится Дэхви, причем совсем не как человек, а как объект симпатии. Осознание как-то само пришло, совершенно внезапно, и буквально пронзило его голову стрелой. 

Да, эта мысль убивала его, ведь такая любовь ни за что не будет принята обществом, Дэхви и его близкими, и дело даже не в том, что он не ровня Ли. Многое рубилось на корню только тем фактом, что за Хви всё уже решили, что они оба идентичны. 

Несмотря на своё главное решение, из-за которого Гуаньлиню пришлось много подумать, у гаошаня так же были желания, самые сокровенные, которые совершенно не вязались с его решениями. Именно поэтому у него было немного времени на раздумия по поводу, что ему лучше выбрать: решение или желание. 

Немного посидев на свежем воздухе и подумав над событиями дня, Лай отправился спать. Он опять совершенно игнорировал людей, что спали вместе с ним в комнате, ведь из вчерашнего опыта знал, что они будут перемывать косточки либо ему, либо Дэ, что ему не сильно нравилось. Подслушивать он вообще не собирался, поэтому целенаправленно пришел туда, что бы сразу же лечь спать, что он и исполнил. 

Если совсем уж честно, то всю свою сознательную жизнь Гуаньлинь думал и свято верил в тот факт, что ему совершенно не идет зеленый цвет в любых его оттенках и сочетаниях. В одежде зеленого цвета он чувствовал себя одним широким ростком бамбука. Но, увы, когда на него начали надевать зеленые паджи и топхо, он не смог сопротивляться. Женщины, казалось, знают больше о том, что с чем лучше сочетается, поэтому Линь не решился с ними спорить. Также его немного смутило то, что его одевали не в военную форму, как раньше, а в обычную одежду, хотя они вроде бы договаривались о сохранении ролей. 

А еще ему не дали сумку. Точнее ему дали сумку и вещи, сказали, что он может взять все, что посчитает нужным взять. Такой ход Лай оценил, потому что он не неженка, которая за себя не может вещи собрать, а в прошлой сумке он правда не использовал некоторые вещи совсем. Сейчас не хотелось повторять прошлых ошибок и ходить с огромной сумкой, если игнорировать тот факт, что они поедут на повозке, поэтому Гуаньлинь сидел и основательно думал над тем, что брать, а что нет, вплоть до тех пор, пока к нему не пожаловал гость. 

Совершенно естественно, что никто, кроме Дэхви, ему в гости пожаловать не мог, поэтому Линь не видит ничего удивительного, что из-за двери появляется именно улыбчивое лицо Дэ. 

От, признаться честно, не очень чутких, как показывает опыт, глаз Гуаньлиня не ушло то, что Дэхви был одет в не дорожную одежду, что можно говорить только о том, что он даже не переоделся и сразу побежал к нему. Гуаньлиню его льстило и заставляло улыбаться. 

Гаошань сразу же встает, ожидая, когда Ли что-нибудь скажет или сделает. Тот в свою очередь подходит к нему, что то пряча за спиной, смотрит прямо в глаза, из-за чего Гуаньлинь чувствует себя неловко. 

— Здравствуй. — приветствует его Дэхви, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

— Здравствуй. — отвечает Лай, кивает и задает вопрос. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я не могу прийти просто так? — заметно защищается юноша. 

— Можешь, — говорит Линь, — но ты не переоделся и прячешь от меня что-то, значит ты здесь не просто так. 

На лице Хви буквально читалось то, что его только что раскусили, как кусочек редьки, он ещё немного помчался, а потом вздохнул и показал таинственный предмет, который он прятал от Линя за спиной. 

Таинственным предметом оказался кат. Тот самый, который Гуаньлинь отдал Дэхви, когда они ехали в Ханян, позавчера. Он понял это по темно-синей ленте у основания шляпы. 

На душе стало как-то тепло от того, что Ли ни выкинул, ни оставил здесь, а сохранил и отдал обратно. Гуаньлинь ничего по этому поводу говорить не стал, он только забрал кат из рук Дэхви, снял тот, что ему повязали до этого, и надел этот. Крепко завязав ленту, парень смотрит в зеркало. Кат не подходит в цвету к топхо или паджи, Лай уверен, что его за это будут ругать, но он просто не может теперь эту шляпу снять. Именно таким юноша поворачивается к господину, неловко кланяется. 

— Спасибо. Поторопись переодеться, тебя уже ждут. И каягым не забудь. 

Дэхви наверное через чур бодро говорит своё "хорошо", выходит из комнаты и оставляет Линя совсем одного со своей недособранной сумкой. Тому очень сильно хочется танцевать.


	11. раскол

К счастью, их поездка началась не сразу же, как Дэхви переоделся и им показали их повозку, иначе, как позднее признался Лай, младший бы сломал ее на первом же спуске. Им, а если совсем точно, то Гуаньлиню, потому что Ли особо не слушал и даже не следил, разъяснили, как управлять повозкой с двумя лошадками. 

Нужно отдать должное, она не была похожа на то, на чем они сюда приехали. Та тележка была потрёпанной, по краям даже обломалось дерево, именно о него Дэ поцарапал ногу, а повозка была совсем новенькой, чистой и, наверно, наталкивала на выводы о богатом происхождении хозяев.   
Только после подробного инструктажа о вождении, ведь Хви по какой-то причине отказался от кого-то повзрослее Линя, Гуаньлинь медленно и осторожно повел лошадей. 

Какое-то время они говорили о том, как хорошо в дворце и что было бы замечательно остаться там подольше, потом Лай рассказывал Дэхви о том, как он обдурил своих соседей, которые наверное даже сейчас не знают, что Линь вообще то понимал язык Чосон. Постепенно их разговор стал исчислять больше десяти разных тем и протянулся прямо до вечера. Закончился он на не очень радужной теме. Лая вдруг осеняет идеей спросить у старшего, какой же была настоящая причина приезда в Ханян, и Дэхви отвечает, правда она не очень радует гаошаня. 

— Дочери императора пора выходить замуж. Мой отец лично попросил меня договориться о венчании. — отвечает тот. Дэ, конечно, ничего толком не сказал, но что может подумать Гуаньлинь, если его мозг уже всё за всех додумал. 

Лая одолевает такое "горячее" чувство, будто он закипает изнутри, словно его волосы начинают гореть, а сердце бьётся всё быстрее и быстрее. Даже лицо принимает немного красный оттенок и скулы печёт, но Гуаньлинь не волнуется по поводу вопросов Дэхви, он повернут к нему спиной, что бы вести повозку.

Пожалуй слишком быстро, но младший осторожно закругляет тему, после чего и наступает молчание, во время которого Лай активно думает о своих ощущениях. 

Определенно, это была ревность, Гуаньлинь это понял почти сразу же. Но от познания лучше не становилось. Ему до сих пор были неприятны мысли о том, что Ли может жениться и тогда у Линя не будет и шанса хотя бы признаться. От этого становилось ещё более гадко на душе. 

Начинали собираться сумерки, но Гуаньлинь был полон решимости проехать как можно дальше, потому что город они уже давно и это добавило ему энтузиазма. Правда Дэхви всё равно его остановил, сказав, что бы тот останавливался где-нибудь в укромном месте, ел и ложился спать, и Гуаньлинь его послушал. 

Утром следующего дня Лай уже не был таким общительным с Дэхви, как вчера, в нем всё ещё играла некая глупая обида на себя, за то, что влюбился, за то, что глупо верил в то, что все вокруг говорят неправду. 

Вчера вечером, перед самым сном, Гуаньлинь много думал над этим и принял единственное, по его мнению, возможное решение о том, что ему нужно просто как можно скорее закончить с этим походом и попросить у господина, что бы тот дал ему вернуться в империю Мин. 

Принимая такое поспешное решение, он надеялся, что забудет Дэхви в дальнейшем, но Линь даже сам не понимал, что в таком душевном потрясении решения не принимают. Но это до него не дошло даже на следующий день, поэтому он не говорил с Дэхви. 

Ли, конечно же, пытался заговорить первым, задавал различные вопросы, но на все Лай отвечал четко, без изысков, что бы нельзя было развить разговор, из-за чего Дэхви оставался ни с чем. Сам Гуаньлинь не говорил Дэ ни слова по собственной инициативе. 

Этот вечная минута молчания закончилась где-то за полудень, когда они доехали до того самого города, в который они пришли в первый раз после ночёвки у Хохёна-аджосси. Гуаньлинь и Дэхви хорошо помнили этого вредного, но доброго мужчину, а Лай вообще планировал остаться у него сегодня на ночь, правда это уже другое дело. 

— Сейчас нужно купить что-то поесть. Что ты хочешь? — спрашивает старшего Линь. 

— Я хочу, что бы ты перестал делать вид, будто меня нет. — недовольно отвечает Хви, из-за чего младший поджимает губы. 

— Это не так...

— Если я и мои глупые разговоры тебе надоели, то нужно было так и сказать. — перебивает его Дэхви, хмурясь. 

— Это не так. — вторит Гуаньлинь. — Ты и твои разговоры совсем не глупые, ты сам себе всё воображаешь.

— Думаешь, я не вижу, что ты не хочешь со мной общаться? — возмущается Ли, так как видит, что Лай ему нагло лжёт. — Что, я опять сказал не то?

Гуаньлинь молчит. Он чувствует себя совершенно глупым, не зная, что ответить Дэ, решает вообще ничего не говорить, но это оказывается не лучшим решением. Дэхви, видимо в совсем расстроенных чувствах, разворачивается и куда-то уходит, говоря, что он хочет прогуляться, несмотря на то, что Линь просит его вернуться. Гуаньлинь просто не хочет, что бы Дэхви без него попал в беду или потерялся в городе. 

Парню приходится думать над тем, что купить покушать, и покупать всё самому. Когда он покупает всё, что понадобилось бы им для ужина, который был не за горами, Лай отправляется на поиски Хви, думая о том, что тот умудрился потеряться два раза за из короткое путешествие, ведь найти его оказалось совсем нелегко. 

Когда на город уже ложились сумерки, Хви был замечен почти у выхода из города с бутыльком в руках. Приблизившись и встав с повозки, Линь понял, что там было соджу, но так и не понял, как оно попало в руки Ли. Дэхви ничего говорить сразу не стал, он ловко обошел Гуаньлиня, медленно забрался на повозку и сел на место Гуаньлиня. А Линю не жалко, он садится рядом и начинает везти повозку из города, обводит чужую хрупкую фигуру взглядом. 

— У твоей бутыли горлышко отколото. — говорит после некоторого молчания Линь. Ли опускает взгляд и видит, что один край горлышка действительно откололся, смешно вздыхает, но Гуаньлиню не до смеха. Он замечает у Ли на губах ранки, которые, возможно, остались после того, как он попил из этой тары, и хмурится. — Зачем вообще нужно было это делать.

— Ты решил пообщаться? — спрашивает Хви, упираясь щекой в гуаньлиневское плечо, обводит пальцем горлышко бутыли. 

— Не говори так, будто мне не нравится с тобой общаться. Я такого не говорил. — говорит Линь, ожидая места, где он может остановить повозку, потому что прямо на дороге этого не сделаешь. 

— Я просто гулял по городу и какой то мужчина предложил мне выпить. — наконец отвечает Дэ, снова вздыхает, но на этот раз совсем не смешно. — Как только мы прибыли во дворец, ты сделался таким мудрым, будто это не я тебя старше, а ты старше меня. Нет, это началось ещё тогда, в лесу. Из-за меня и ответственности перед моим отцом ты становишься серьёзнее своих лет...

Лай снова молчит, внимательно следит за дорогой, стараясь не двигать телом, что бы не потревожить Дэхви, единственное, что он делает, это еле ощутимо упирается щекой в макушку старшего. 

— Снова молчишь? — спрашивает Хви, опуская взгляд на бутылек с соджу. — Это же из-за меня ты расстроен, из-за меня вся наша ссора, ты взрослеешь так быстро из-за меня... 

— Не вини себя, взрослеть не так уж и плохо, я уверен. Я совсем не расстроен, а ссоримся мы не из-за тебя, а из-за моей глупости. 

— Снова лжешь, я ведь все понимаю. — вздыхает парень, прикрывая глаза и слизывает с губ капельки крови, из-за чего они начинают собираться быстрее. 

Через несколько минут Гуаньлинь всё таки останавливает повозку, достает из сумки сзади платок, что бы вытереть пальцы и губы Дэхви от капель крови, забирает у Ли бутылочку, ставит её рядом с сумками. Он начинает промакивать губы платком, но Дэхви останавливает его одной фразой. 

— Вечером деревья похожи на чёрное кружево. — делится Ли, приоткрывая глаза. 

— Кружево? — спрашивает Гуаньлинь, вообще не понимая, о чем речь. 

— Это такая красивая ткань в дырочку. Я видел такую на платьях женщин, что приезжали к нам домой из другой страны. Её зовут Голландией и она находится за сотню стран от Чосона. А ещё говорят, что так правитель носит корону из драгоценных металлов и камней, блестящих блестящих. 

— Какой смысл носить дырявую ткань? — единственное, что спрашивает Гуаньлинь. 

— Ты хочешь повзрослеть? — неожиданно спрашивает Хви. 

— Наверно у взрослых есть свои плюсы, ты всё равно повзрослеешь, нет смысла этого хотеть или не хотеть. — отвечает парень. 

— Стражники так не говорят, они только молчат и не замечают меня. — обиженно говорит Хви. — Обещай, что ты не уедешь из моего дома после этого. 

— Не могу. — отозвался Гуаньлинь, ведь он всё уже решил и переубедить его может только чудо. 

— Но почему? Я сказал что-то не так или обидел тебя ранее? — интересуется юноша. 

— Ты меня не обижал. — с нажимом произносит Линь, быстро придумывает оправдание. — Я не был здесь родным изначально, думаю, лучше мне уехать в Тайоан или в империю Мин, если господин Ли разрешит. 

Дэхви хмурится ещё сильнее, а в душе ему становится ещё хуже, чем раньше. Создаётся такое ощущение, что от его сердца, как от бутылька с соджу, откололся кусок и больно ранит пальцы, правда он отчаянно старается не показывать это Лаю. Он только один раз решается на глупость, о которой завтра, вероятно, будет жалеть. 

Линь всовывает в руки Дэхви платок, что бы тот мог сам смакивать капельки крови, если они снова пойдут, собирается повернуться вперёд к дороге, но Хви цепляется за его плечи и тянется вперёд, целуя того в губы. 

Сказать, что Гуаньлинь был сильно удивлен, все равно, что ничего не сказать. Поцелуй оказался совсем коротким, больше похожим на чмок и прощальный поцелуй, но Лай успел почувствовать, какими мягкими были губы Дэхви. 

Закончив, Ли садится обратно, зажимая платок между рук, и опускает взгляд.

— Если ты действительно уедешь, то нужно оставить тебе подарок. — оправдывается парень. 

— Примерно через полчаса мы будем в поселениях и наверное сможем снова переночевать у Хохёна-аджосси. — смущённо говорит Линь, тоже отводит взгляд. — Ты можешь поспать пока в повозке. 

Ли слезает с места Гуаньлиня, залазит в повозку и быстро раскладывает себе некое подобие кровати, почти сразу засыпает, смешно сопя, а Лай остаётся в шоковом состоянии и с кучей мыслей в голове.


	12. смелость

У гаошаня было очень много времени для того, что бы подумать о том, что вообще происходит в его жизни: сначала он ехал до дома Хохёна, потом уговаривал его пустить из ещё раз, что вышло сразу же, потом переносил спящее тело Ли в дом, что стоило парню небывалых усилий. Да, у Дэхви не было лишнего веса, но для того, что бы легко поднимать людей, нужны хорошие мышцы, у Гуаньлиня же всё было не так уж и плохо, но всё ещё не дотягивало до того уровня, который требовался. 

С Хохёном он договорился поговорить завтрашним утром, потому что очень хотелось спать, он сильно устал, ведя повозку два дня подряд, и ещё одного рассказа он бы не выдержал. 

Утром естественно он проснулся позже всех, поэтому пропустил тот момент, когда перестал был должным аджосси историю того, как они снова здесь оказались. Первое, что он увидел, это то, как мужчина ест за одним столом с Хви, тот что-то увлеченно рассказывает, посмеиваясь, а вот что они едят Гуаньлинь не видит, поэтому садится на своей "кровати".

Оказалось, что ели они именно пожаренное мясо, которое вчера Гуаньлинь можно сказать променял на Дэхви, потому что потом его пришлось искать очень долго, ведь тому приспичило погулять. Из-за вчерашних воспоминаний он был зол, как и все подчинённые на своих господ, сначала, а потом лёгкая злость сменилась стыдом за свои слова и поступки, которые он вчера не осмелился сделать. Хотя мог, он даже хотел и возможно, эти действия шли бы в тему с тем, что вчера вытворял Дэхви (это тоже вызывало испанский стыд у Гуаньлиня). 

Из-за этого Линь немного просидел спиной к Дэхви и аджосси, в осознании, после чего встал, собрал потрёпанный футон и сел за столик между ними, слушая, что говорит Хви. 

Если говорить о содержательности рассказа Дэхви для Линя, то Дэ рассказывал о том времени, когда он бродил по городу один и видимо был ещё не пьян. Из-за этого в голове Лая появилась догадка о том, что Ли вообще ничего не помнит о том, что вчера произошло и вообще он делал это только потому что был пьян. Стало немного легче, у парня появилось объяснение того, чего он никак не мог понять, хотя догадки уже были построены. 

Хохён не долго мучил их расспросами, Гуаньлиню так вообще повезло и участь рассказывать про вчерашние события, из-за которых он бы точно покраснел, его минула. Они поели, после чего парни начали собираться, так как им ещё нужно было доехать до Тэгу. 

При мысли о том, что ему через несколько часов придется расстаться с Дэхви и возможно после этого они даже взглядами больше не обменяются, не то что бы словами, ему становится грустно настолько, что хочется повернуть назад, в какой-нибудь город рядом с морем, продать повозку и за эти деньги попросить пустить их на какой нибудь корабль. И совершенно не важно, куда он будет идти. 

Гуаньлинь подавил в себе такое желание, потому что пора была спуститься с небес на землю, продолжил сборы. Он решил отдать половину их еды аджосси, потому что они должны были уже очень скоро приехать в город, где их покормят, а Хохёну она нужнее. 

В итоге, через минут пятнадцать ленивых сборов Гуаньлинь снова ехал в повозке вместе с Дэхви, который пожелал ехать рядом с Линем на его месте для управления лошадью, поэтому Линь был крайне осторожен, но всё так же молчал. 

— Снова не разговариваешь со мной? — спрашивает Хви спустя двадцати минут молчания. Видимо Ли слабел без разговоров, как цветок слабел без воды. — Ты обиделся на меня за вчерашнее? 

— А что вчера было? — спрашивает гаошань и смотрит на Дэхви. Тот отводит взгляд, видимо смущаясь. — Ты что-то помнишь? 

— До того момента, как ты отправил меня отдыхать. — говорит юноша и Лай понимает, что его объяснения канули в бездну. Теперь он не понимал ровным счётом ничего. 

— Нет, я не обижен. — отвечает Линь, отворачиваясь к дороге. 

— Ты постоянно молчишь и я подумал, что ты на меня за что-то обижен.

— Если я и обижен, то только на себя, не волнуйся. — отвечает он. — Ты можешь разговаривать со мной сколько хочешь, просто, не знаю, смогу ли я тебе ответить на все твои вопросы. 

Дэхви решил последовать словам Линя и начать говорить с ним. Он говорил о многом, особенно много он рассказывал о своем детстве, Гуаньлиню было не лень слушать, но он всё ещё очень мало отвечал Дэхви. В большинстве он думал о том, что ему нужно будет уехать, и искал оправдание вчерашнему поведению Дэ. 

Таким образом прошло четыре часа. Ли делал небольшие перерывы на протяжении всего этого времени, но всё равно не дал Гуаньлиню хоть как-то заскучать, пока тот вел повозку все ближе и ближе к городу. Как раз таки через четыре часа они уже к нему подъезжали. Перед тем, как въехать в город, Линь сказал, что бы Дэхви сильно не светил своим лицом, пока они не доедут до поместья его отца. 

Уже через час Гуаньлинь глубоко жалеет, что не говорил с Дэхви, когда было время, ведь сейчас подступало время прощаться, а Лаю хотелось слышать голос Хви целыми днями круглый год и на всю жизнь. 

Когда они уже подъехали к поместью и им оставалось пройти по потайному проходу, чтобы их не увидели, Линь помог Дэхви слезть с повозки (на этот раз Ли не порвал штаны) и в последний момент он переборол своё стеснение. 

— Можно вопрос? — решается Гуаньлинь, убирая руки от Дэ. — Зачем вы меня поцеловали вчера вечером? Это что-то значило? 

— Ты снова называешь меня на "вы"? Нас ещё никто не видит, можно говорить неофициально. — смеётся Дэхви, но всё таки отвечает на вопрос. — Мне просто захотелось. Если ты уедешь, когда мне ещё это делать?

— А это нужно было делать? — спрашивает Лай, идёт к повозке и достает оттуда их вещи. 

— А тебе не понравилось? — отвечает вопросом Дэхви, везде ходит хвостиком за парнем. Тот буквально вскипает от того, какие догадки строятся в его голове, он понимает, что такое невозможно, но он бы очень хотел понравиться Ли. 

— У тебя есть неудобная для других привычка смущать людей своими словами. — говорит юноша, ставит одну из сумок, которые изначально были в повозке на землю, докапывается до своей сумки. 

— Тогда прости, оно само получается. — Дэхви виновато улыбается, а у Гуаньлиня, кажется, лопается сердце. 

Гаошань надевает мешок на спину и направляется в сторону поместья, хоронит в себе чувства, но с каждым новым действием, Дэ пробуждает новые чувства. Он как будто знает, что от этого Гуаньлинь страдает, поэтому старается как можно скорее и сильнее привязать его к себе, как к источнику выздоравления. 

Дэхви почти сразу же хватает Гуаньлиня за руку и смотрит как-то жалобно, как только бедные дети смотрят, хотя Хви с бедностью не знаком, он сам говорил, что вырос в любви родителей и обеспеченности едой и водой. 

— Я не хочу туда, пойдем лучше гулять. — просит старший. Гуаньлинь не может отказать, поэтому кивает и идёт туда, куда ведёт его Ли.

Вообще, за те два года, которые Гуаньлинь прожил в Тэгу, он ни разу не ходил гулять по городу, только разве что на рынок, и то с Сонхо, который останавливался у каждой лавочки и разглядывал всякие вкусности. Такого, что он просто ходит по городу у него не было, Дэ казалось знал такие места, которые не знал никто, водил Линя гулять в самые укромные уголки большого города, а Лай просто наслаждался временем, проведенным с Дэхви. Ему было всё равно на тяжёлый мешок, который он забыл оставить в повозке, на то, что уже смеркалось, на то, что его возможно накажут за то, что он увел Дэхви с собой (потому что никто не будет разбираться, кто предложил это сделать). 

До позднего вечера парни ждать не стали, а вернулись обратно к повозке, тогда то они и пошли ко дворцу, правда Гуаньлинь шел крайне медленно, делая видя что он устал, что бы Дэхви подержал его ещё чуть-чуть за руку. 

— Удивительно, что нас никто не заметил. Часто ты так гуляешь? — спрашивает младший. Он уже совсем не обижался ни на Дэхви, ни на себя. 

— Нет, но иногда мне не хватает свободы и я сбегаю с занятий по игре на каягыме. 

— Но ты хорошо играешь. — оправдывает его Лай, ему нравилось делать Ли комплименты, тогда тот улыбался. 

— Спасибо, но мой учитель играет лучше. А ещё он заставляет меня играть в два раза больше, когда я пропускаю, но меня это не сильно заботит. — улыбается Дэхви снова. 

Линь не решается задать что-то ещё, да и не знает, что именно, поэтому до поместья они идут молча. Доходят до ворот, где стоят стражники, один из них, увидев, что они идут, сразу убегает куда-то и возвращается с прислугой. Одна уводит Ли раньше, чем Лай успевает попрощаться с ним, да и Гуаньлиня уводят в помещение с одеждами, чтобы переодеться. 

В его доме уже все готовились ко сну, когда он зашёл, но они быстро прекратили это дело, когда увидели, кто к ним пришёл. Сонхо сразу полез на него с объятиями, а Минхён спрашивал, как всё прошло, говорил, что тот кажется старше, чем был до поездки, что удивляет Лая, остальные слушают. Как только рассказ заканчивается, всё сходятся на том, что им лучше договорить завтра, а сейчас лечь спать. Они так и делаю, Гуаньлинь ложится на своё привычное место рядом с Сонхо и Минхёном, но не может уснуть, потому что постоянно прокручивает в голове те моменты, когда он мог нормально поговорить с Хви, но не стелал этого и думает о том, что он встрял. Бесповоротно втрескался в Дэхви, даже звучит смешно. 

Ближе к утру он успел уснуть, но поспал недолго, его разбудили друзья и они пошли выполнять свои ежедневные обязанности. Всё утро они занимались тренировками, а после неё Сонхо предложил Гуаньлиню отпраздновать его прибытие и пойти на рынок, так парень праздновал любой праздник, ему было интересно просто смотреть на еду, не то, чтобы есть её, а поесть тот любил, но не доводил до греха. 

Погулять им удалось так же, как Линю поспать. Очень быстро за ними прибежал Минхён и сказал, что гаошаню нужно бежать к господину Ли. Тот понимал, что ему придется к нему идти, но не думал, что так скоро, он ещё не знал, что он попросит у господина, он не был готов к этой встрече и нервничал всю дорогу до кабинета мужчины. 

Господин Ли ничего, о чем не думал Гуаньлинь, не сказал, но, узнав, что парень ещё не решил, даёт ему ещё день на раздумья и отпускает. Пока Лай выходит из кабинета, он встречается с Дэхви. К сожалению, не взглядами, они просто проходят мимо друг друга и Линь идёт к месту их тренировок, думая о том, что Хви становится ещё прекраснее, если долго его не видеть. Для Лая даже полдня было много.

После обеда ему с Сонхо сказали убрать место для тренировок, но он морально не мог убираться, пока в его голове творилось такое. Сонхо сразу заметил такую аномально задумчивую атмосферу возле своего друга и накинулся с расспросами. 

Линь не стал скрывать и сказал, что влюбился, да ещё и в Дэхви, рассказал то, что не осмелился сказать ранее, когда он говорил о своих приключениях. Ю это оценил и начал выгонять Лая на встречу с Ли, убежденный в том, что Дэхви тоже нравится Гуаньлинь, на пятьдесят один процент из ста возможных. 

Сколько бы Гуаньлинь не упрямится и не говорил о том, что ему нечего так делать, что он не сможет ничего сказать, что он даже подойти не сможет, ему этого нельзя было избежать. Сонхо просто съел бы его с потрохами и не подавился бы, если тот не пришел бы к Дэ. 

Вопрос встал только в том, чтобы найти Ли, а ещё в том, что Лаю нечего говорить, у него в голове каша, но это уже второстепенное. От прислуги, которая сновала по всему поместью, он подслушал (он называет это "узнал"), что Дэхви опять пропустил занятие по игре на каягыме. После этого гаошань пришел к выводу, что ему стоит прогуляться по тем местам, которые ему вчера показывал Хви. 

Парень находится на небольшом лугу возле общественных ванн, тот читал какую-то непонятную книгу, Лай не знал названия, потому что не умел читать, его учили только говорить. Какое-то время младший просто смотрит, боясь подойти, а потом всё же садится на траву рядом с Дэ. 

— Здравствуй, что читаешь? — спрашивает юноша, смотрит на лицо Дэхви, который поднимает свой взгляд и улыбается. Было видно, что Ли так же, как и Гуаньлинь, рад тому, что Линь пришёл. 

— Здравствуй. — Ли закрывает книгу и приводит по ней ладонью. — Мне её дал учитель по языку Чосона. У тебя свободное время? 

— Можно и так сказать. — улыбается в ответ Лай, продолжает свою фразу плохими вестями. — Сегодня утром я ходил к твоему отцу. 

Юноша поджимает губы, словно он не хочет об этом говорить, Линь это видит, но не может сказать что-то другое, ему нужны ответы на вопросы, которые не решишь без мнения или присутствия Дэхви. 

— Так ты всё таки уезжаешь в Империю Мин? Отец разрешил? — спрашивает Хви, смотрит как то обеспокоенно, будто тот уедет не в империю Мин, а на войну. 

— Господин Мин дал мне время подумать. — отвечает младший, хватает чужую ладонь, сжимая. — Если я тебе нужен, то я не уеду. Я тебе нравлюсь, как нравишься мне ты? Если же нет, то я уеду, тебе не нужно волноваться за меня, мы уже никогда не встретимся, тебе не придется смущаться из-за меня. 

— Ты мне нужен, не уезжай. — говорит юноша, нервно теребит ленточку своего ката. — Мне правда не хочется, чтобы ты уезжал, ты мне дороже всех остальных, я даже не знаю, почему так быстро ты вытеснил моих родных, но ты действительно нравишься мне больше остальных. 

Сердце Гуаньлиня тут же начинает биться сильнее, он улыбается, как сумасшедший, думает о том, как же счастливо он себя чувствует, только от того, что Дэхви сказал несколько фраз. Ему хочется сгрести Ли в объятиях, прижать к себе, как одеяло, но он осмеливается только поцеловать его в щеку, сразу же отстраняясь. 

— Я же не собираюсь никуда уезжать, со мной не нужно прощаться. — смеётся Дэхви. 

— А я тоже больше не собираюсь никуда уезжать.


End file.
